Out of Control
by morgish
Summary: Theres going to be a party for all the 6th years which is what year Ron, Hermione and Harry in. You might find that the characters are little crazy
1. Argument Over Brilliance

A/N: Hello all. This is probably going to end up being a strange story. But we'll find out won't we? WARNING: Everyone in this story is kind of crazy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. I don't think. My friends, J.K.R. owns majority of it, and my language teacher will probably ending up owning some if it. Oh and any songs in here I don't own.  
  
Out of Control  
  
Chapter 1:An Argument over Brilliance  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the great hall waiting for the sorting ceremony to take place. The kids were talking quietly amongst themselves very anxious for the ceremony to begin. The suspense was killing them. The teachers were not talking at all. "It's so quiet in here," Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry. "You could almost hear a pin drop!" She said in a loud whisper. Several people around the table went "SSSSHHH!!!" at her. "Sorry." She mouthed thinking that she would get yelled at if she made a sound again. Harry opened his mouth to answer back but Professor McGonagall just walked in followed closely by the new first years who were singing a song that Harry suspected that they had been singing before they had entered. They had all just stopped screaming something but Harry couldn't figure out what. Then one of the first years screamed out: "Fifth verse, same as the first, a little bit louder AND A WHOLE LOT WORSE! WAY DOWN YONDER AND NOT FAR AWAY!" and all the rest of the first years screamed it right back! Then the one boy screamed out: "A BLUE BIRD DIED OF A WHOOPING COUGH!" And again the rest yelled it back at him. Harry looked at Professor McGonagall she was walking red in the face with her fingers in her ears. One of the first years behind her was carrying the roll of parchment, sorting hat, and stool. Everyone in the hall was staring at the first years. The quiet atmosphere had been ruined. All ruined by these first years. But it didn't stop there. The one first year screamed out again. "WELL HE WHOOPED AND HE WHOOPED AND HE WHOOPED SO HARD!" and again the rest of them screamed it back at him. Harry couldn't take it anymore. The quietness had been ruined, and Harry concluded that this was the most annoying song on the planet. Harry was saved hearing the rest of the song by the sorting hat screaming out "Quiet everyone! I need to say something! Due to this positively annoying song I will spare you from singing my own song. Let's just get this sorting over and done with. Professor McGonagall sighed and started to read off the names. The hat and professor McGonagall seemed to be working together. Both moving very fast. Before everyone knew it the ceremony was over. And the tables were filled with food. "As I was saying, I don't think you could hear a pin drop." Harry commented in his awesome, hot, British accent. "Pins are far too small in diameter and they are short. There is some noise in here Hermione. Yes it was quiet I wont deny it, but you must admit that you couldn't hear a pin drop." Ron looked at Harry in amazement.  
"Wow Harry where did you come up with that?" Ron said in awe. "I could never come up with such and interesting thing to say!"  
Hermione looked at Harry like he had said something positively mean. (A/N positively mean? Is that an oxy-moron or is it just me?) "Harry I can not believe you would say such a thing! I'm the genius remember? Only I am aloud to say something that sounds smart! I thought we were friends Harry but this; this is just not like you? How could you do this to me?" And Hermione broke out in tears.  
"Hermione i'm sorry it just came out." Harry tried to explain. "It just came out! It's been happening a lot lately just these little outbursts of geniusness!  
"You just don't get it do you Harry? This is exactly what i'm talking about!"  
"What?" Harry said. He had no idea what Hermione was talking about. "Hermione I have no idea what you're talking about!  
"Oh I think that you do Harry Potter! I don't think we can ever be friends again!" And with that Hermione shot up as though her seat had started on fire.  
"WOAH!" Harry said. The chair suddenly went up in flames. "How cool is that? Hermione just started a chair on fire without using a wand!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Well Harry you should no remember that time when you set your ant on fire?" Hermione shot at him.  
"Well Hermione," Harry said very grown-up like. "For one thing you have made a grammical error. You said ant. I think you meant to say aunt. You said the six legged insect but you meant to say was aunt as in my mother, or fathers sister. For another thing Marge Dursley is not really my aunt. She is Dudley's aunt. I would say what that makes her to me but the author of this story doesn't know what that would make her to me so technically I can't say what that makes her to me. (A/N. hmm I think that was a run-on sentence. Tee-Hee. Moving on!)  
Hermione screamed. The flaming chair beside her had burnt her. After taking the water cup, pouring it on her butt, and glaring at the people who were looking at her like she was as loony on loony pills, she turned and glared at Harry instead.  
"Fine then! If that's really how you feel. Then I just might have to take this bowl of chocolate pudding and pour it on Ron's head!" Ron who had simply been sitting there eating not really listening to them argue sat bolt upright in his chair as though electrocuted. (A/N ha ha ha. I made a pun. Bolt, electrocuted! Tee-hee) He stared at Hermione as she picked up the pudding bowl. "Wait Hermione what are you doing! I didn't do anything! Why are you-" But his words were cut short as Hermione dumped the enormous bowl of chocolate pudding on his head. She then pulled off the bowl part and stared at Ron covered in pudding. Everyone around was cracking up. Hermione smirked in a Malfoy kind of way and grabbed the whipped cream and made a little swirly design on top of his head and smiled bigger and took a cherry and put in right on top. She then turned to Harry and said "Now you better think about what you say unless you want to go through this embarrassment again. With that she walked off right out the door and up to the marble staircase. Harry watched her go and then turned back to Ron who was wearing an expression that looked like a petrified goldfish out of water. Harry snorted, picked up a spoon, scooped of the cherry and a little whip cream, popped it in his mouth and walked out of the great hall. Ron just sat there with the same expression.  
  
A/N: Well that was my first Out of Control chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. It's a little strange but oh well. I hope doesn't take me forever to update it but we'll find out won't we? 


	2. Dairy Products and Spilled Milk

A/N: ok time for my next chapter! This chapter shows that everyone has strange little fears. And you need to remember that Dean is muggle born so he's the only one who isn't as out of control.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't actually own it. Who ever thought I did needs to stop taking whatever it is their on.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dairy Products and Spilled Milk  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to find and egg lying next to him on his pillow. Harry lied there a few seconds with an expression that was quite like what Ron's looked like last night and screamed. He jumped up yelling and flailing his arms around. He ripped his bed hangings and fell down on the floor with a big thump. Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were jumping out of bed and coming towards Harry.  
"Harry what's wrong?" Dean asked very puzzled.  
"RUN FOR IT!" Harry yelled at the four of them. "THERE IS AN EGG IN MY BED!" For a moment no one moved. Then, in perfect unison, they screamed and ran over to Seamus' bed, which was the farthest away from Harry's bed. All except for Dean. Dean walked over to Harry's bed. As they all tried to get as closest to the wall as possible, three girls rushed in. Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione all came running in.  
"What is it what's wrong?" Lavender squealed.  
"Yeah, we could hear you guys screaming." Parvati added. Harry looked at them like them like they were crazy. "Don't you see?" He yelled at them. "There is an egg on me bed! DEAN DON'T TOUCH IT!" Dean looked at the egg and picked it up. Harry got the expression of a petrified goldfish out of water again for a couple of seconds and then fainted. No one seemed to notice. The boys were so shocked that Dean had actually picked it up and the girls were staring at the egg like it was a puppy that was only a week old. "Oh look at how cute she is!" Lavender said as she ran forward snatching the egg out of Dean's hand. "Er. she?" Dean asked. He had no idea what was going on. Lavender blinked at him and looked underneath the egg. "Oops! Sorry, he." She said with a giggle. Now it was Dean's turn to wear the look of a petrified goldfish out of water. "Can we keep him?" Parvati said looking over at the boys. "Yeah," Neville said "Of course," Seamus said "Get it out of here," Ron added. Harry was still out cold. After waking Harry up, Ron and Harry went down to breakfast together. There Hermione was sitting at the end of the table.  
"Morning!" She said brightly. "Don't you worry about that egg we're going to take good care of him.  
"Right, you just make sure it doesn't come near me again." Harry said. He reached over to grab the milk to pour himself a glass. He looked at it and swished it around.  
"No, that's not right. That's skim milk I want 2% milk. He walked over to the other side of the table and carried the 2% milk over. Hermione was looking at him with a look of horror on her face.  
"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione exclaimed.  
"I'm just pouring myself a glass of milk," Harry said as he poured himself a big glass of milk, and he began to raise it to his lips.  
"HARRY NO!" Hermione screamed and pushed the cup of milk away from Harry. As she did the milk spilled all over her and Harry. Hermione screamed again and began jumping up and down!  
"2% MILK, 2% MILK, 2% MILK! I HATE 2% MILK!" She screamed again and grabbed the water jug and poured it all down her front, which apparently accomplished nothing other than just soaking herself. Hermione looked down at her front at what was left of the 2% milk, screamed yet again, and ran out of the great hall. Harry and Ron watched her go and put on the faces of petrified goldfish out of water again.  
"Well, I guess we better get going unless we want to be late for herbology.  
  
Harry and Ron were entering the great hall for dinner after classes. They were starting to get worried for Hermione had not turned up to any of her classes or lunch. They sat down and began talking about the only homework assignment they had.  
"Of course we only get homework from Snape." Ron said irritated.  
"Well Ron," Harry said in his grown-up way again. "I think that this homework will help us to better thoroughly understand the back round about the potion we are learning. Although Snape is a terrible teacher I look forward to learning something new about this fasinating subject.  
Harry shook himself amazed that he just talked that way about potions. He began to eat but stopped with the arrival of Hermione. She sat down looking like she was the saddest she had ever been in her whole life.  
"This is the saddest I've ever been in my whole life." Hermione said miserably. "I can't believe I missed the very first day of school just because of spilled milk." She than began to cry. Big, wet tears were falling down her face.  
"Well you know what they say Hermione, 'there's no use crying over spilled milk' and I think you should perk up a little. You didn't miss much." Ron said with sincerity.  
"But Ron," Hermione said as she dried her eyes. "You don't understand! It was 2% milk! I'm afraid of 2% milk!"  
She would have gone on but at that moment there was the sound of someone clearing their voices behind them. The three of them all screamed and fell off the bench..  
  
A/N: The end to yet another chapter. Who is it standing behind them? Is it Draco Malfoy? Or is it a petrified goldfish out of water holding a carton of milk and a basket of eggs? Well you will have to wait to find out. Tee- hee I love leaving you all in suspense! *author grins evil-like* 


	3. the Invite

A/N: Hello all. I am back. Who is it standing behind them? You will find out. I'm not going to tell you here but you will know if you read the story. Hmmm. I'm not making any sense am I? Ah, well, what can you do? Oh, if you are starting to get sick of me saying a petrified goldfish out of water, too bad. I'm going to be saying it a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Whoever told you I did needs to be forced to drink a big glass of two percent milk while holding a basket of eggs in front of a petrified goldfish out of water.  
  
Chapter 3: The Invite.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on the floor cowering in fear. There was Draco Malfoy holding a basket of eggs and Sipping a glass of 2% milk. He looked at them with an expression of a petrified goldfish out of water. He shook his head and reached into the basket of eggs and pulled out three envelopes. He held them out to Harry but he wouldn't take it. So Hermione pulled them out of Draco's hand. She was still watching his glass of milk carefully, as if daring it to come any closer. Draco set the glass down on the Gryffindor table. He stated humming to himself and started skipping back to the Slytherin table, swinging the basket of eggs.  
Gasping for breath the three of them climbed out from under the bench. Hermione gave an envelope to Harry and Ron. The three of them looked at each other with worried expressions. Hermione took a deep shuddering breath and opened her letter. Harry and Ron glanced at each other and they too opened the letter.  
Inside was an invitation:  
  
ïï¯âïï²ï¥ï ïï®ï¶ï©ï´ï¥ï¤â¢â¢ ïï¯âï¬ï ï­ï¹ï ï¤ï¥ï¡ï²ï¥ï³ï´ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï£ï¬ï¯ï³ï¥ï³ï´ï ï¦ï¥ï¬ï¬ï¯ï·ï ï³ï©ï¸ï´ï¨ï ï¹ï¥ï¡ï²ï³ï¬ï ï¡ï²ï¥ï ï©ï®ï¶ï©ï´ï¥ï¤ï ï´ï¯ï ï¡ï ï°ï¡ï²ï´ï¹ï ï¦ï¯ï²ï ï¯ï®  
ï¬ï¹ï ï¯ï´ï¨ï¥ï²ï ï¤ï¥ï¡ï²ï¥ï³ï´ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï£ï¬ï¯ï³ï¥ï³ï´ï ï³ï©ï¸ï´ï¨ï ï¹ï¥ï¡ï²ï³ï®ï  ïï¨ï¥ï ï°ï¡ï²ï´ï¹ï ï·ï©ï¬ï¬ï ï¢ï¥ï ï¨ï¥ï¬ï¤ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥â¢ï ïï¥ï³ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï¬ï ï©ï®ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï§ï²ï¥ï¡ï´ï ï¨ï¡ï¬ï¬â¢ï ïï´ï ï·ï©ï¬ï¬ï ï¢ï¥ï ï¨ï¥ï¬ï¤ï¬ï ï®  
ï¯ï´ï ï´ï¨ï©ï³ï ïï²ï©ï¤ï¡ï¹ï¬  
ï¢âï´ï ï®ï¥ï¸ï´ï ïï²ï©ï¤ï¡ï¹ï®ï  ïï¬ï ïï²ï¡ï£ï¯ï ïï¡ï¬ï¦ï¯ï¹ï¬ï ï¡ï­ï ï°ï¥ï²ï³ï¯ï®ï¡ï¬ï¬ï¹ï ï©ï®ï¶ï©ï´ï©ï®ï§ï ï¹ï¯âï ï´ï¯ï ïªï¯ï©ï®ï ï­ï¥ï ï©ï®ï ï¦ï¯ï²ï ï¡ï ï°ï¡ï²ï´ï¹ï ï´ï¯ï ï£ï¥ï¬ï¥  
ï¢ï²ï¡ï´ï¥ï ï­ï¥ï ï³ï©ï¸ï´ï¥ï¥ï®ï´ï¨ï ï¢ï©ï²ï´ï¨ï¤ï¡ï¹ï®ï   
ïï¥ï³ï ïï ï«ï®ï¯ï·ï ï©ï´ï ï©ï³ï ï¶ï¥ï²ï¹ï¬ï ï¶ï¥ï²ï¹ï ï¥ï¸ï£ï©ï´ï©ï®ï§ï ï´ï¨ï¡ï´ï ïï ï¡ï­ï ï´âï²ï®ï©ï®ï§ï ï³ï©ï¸ï´ï¥ï¥ï®ï® ïï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï ï³ï¨ï¡ï¬ï¬ï ï¢ï¥ï ï¡ï ïïï¬ï ï¦ï¯ï¯ï¤ï¬ï ï³ï¯ï¤ï¡ï¬ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï­ï¡ï®ï¹ï¬ï ï­ï¡ï®ï¹ï ï³ï°ï¬ï¥ï®ï¤ï©ï¤ï ï§ï¡ï­ï¥ï³ï ï´ï¯ï ï°ï¬ï¡ï¹ï®ï   
ïï ï¨ï¯ï°ï¥ï ï´ï¯ï ï³ï¥ï¥ï ï¹ï¯âï ï´ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï ï¤ï¥ï¡ï²ï¥ï³ï´ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï£ï¬ï¯ï³ï¥ï³ï´ï ï¦ï¥ï¬ï¬ï¯ï·ï ï³ï©ï¸ï´ï¨ï ï¹ï¥ï¡ï²ï³ï®ï   
ïï ïï¯ï¶ï¥ï ïï¯âï ïï¬ï¬ï®ï¬  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Harry looked up at the other two and sighed.  
"Look dudes," He started to say but Hermione interrupted him.  
"Did you just call me 'dude'?" She said with such force that Harry could have sworn almost knocked him off his feet. "I, Harry Potter, am not a 'dude' I am a dudette and I am proud of it!" She glared at him for a second then her face became placid again.  
"Err... right Hermione." Ron said with his eyebrows raised. He then turned and looked at Harry. "Well, what do you think? Should we go? It might be fun." Harry looked at him then back at his invite.  
"Well," Harry said in his scary grown up voice. "I think it would be a polite gesture if we went. He is after all our enemy and since enemies always to go to other enemy's parties, I feel that we should go. It might be fun, as Ronald said." Ron and Hermione stared at Harry. Harry's eyes went a bit hazy and his mouth slightly hung open. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked. Harry's head hung to the side and a small trickle of drool fell from his mouth and onto the floor. Harry blinked and shook himself. "Why in the name of white out do I keep doing that?" He said out loud. Just then Professor McGonagall walked up to them. "Good morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, Ms. Granger," she said. She walked by and slipped in Harry's drool.  
"Professor!" Hermione squealed. Professor McGonagall was lying on the floor with her eyes open and a small smile on her face. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all kneeled down beside her. "Quick Harry!" Hermione said. "Get some 2% milk!" Harry grabbed the milk and poured it all over Professor McGonagall. Hermione stared at him. "What did you just do?!?!" She said in a shocked voice. Harry blinked at her. "I got the 2% and poured it on professor McGonagall to try and bring her around." Harry said. Professor McGonagall sat up and looked down at her milk covered self. She looked up at the three of them. "Which one of you poured 2% milk on me?" She said venomously. Hermione and Ron pointed at Harry and, in perfect unison, cried "IT WAS HIM!" and the two of them sprinted from the hall. Harry watched them go and then stared back at professor McGonagall. She was breathing like an angered bull. "Harry Potter!" She screamed. "Detention tonight in my office. You could have just used water, or orange juice, or even the snow that is covering the ground outside. But milk is just going too far." She stood up and walked out of the hall. Harry followed her. "But professor," Harry said. "There isn't any snow outside." Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and said "That, Mr. Potter is exactly my point." And she walked off down the hall.  
  
A/N: Well the end to another chapter. What will Professor MacGonagall do to poor innocent Harry? 


End file.
